


Snow Day

by MJRoX



Series: Souls of Fire and Ice [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas oneshot, Fluff, Kiss Kiss Fall in Snow, M/M, Magic, Original Holiday, Romance, School, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJRoX/pseuds/MJRoX
Summary: It snowed last night, and Rowan wants to play.
Relationships: Conrad/Rowan
Series: Souls of Fire and Ice [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938508





	Snow Day

It was the blast of cold air that woke Rowan up that morning and it was also what informed him that it had snowed the previous night. He smiled, slipping out of bed to take a peek, his roommates, Wren, Jordan, Frank and Louis following along at various speeds behind them. Excitement and anticipation filled the air inside the dormitories, all the students flushing out to breakfast.

“I hope we’ll be allowed to go and play.” One of the female first years whispered giddily.  
“Me too.” He agreed, voice so soft that only the people directly besides him could hear before he forms off from the group to join Conrad. 

“Good morning.” Conrad smiled, giving him a little kiss. “Did you sleep well?”  
“Yes.” He answered, grabbing the jar off coffee off the table to pour them both a cup. In actuality Rowan hadn’t slept at all, but he wasn’t going to tell the red clad boy that. “It snowed last night. Do you remember what that means?”

~~~  
“Good luck for the celebrations ahead.” Conrad answers slowly as he drinks away the sleep behind his eyes. He felt immensely greatfull that Rowan took the time out of his day to help him study the traditions of the water peoples by himself.   
He watches in amusement as the smaller boy fills his plate from the dishes laid out before him. “Exactly.” The boy agreed. “But it also means we get to play.”

He let out a groan, resulting in a pout from Rowan. “Do you not want to play with me??” The pale boy asked, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.  
“Of course I do,” Conrad begins, as Aiden, his roommate who has just arrived at the table whispers ‘whipped’ “it’s just a bit early is all.”

“Does that mean you’ll come out and play???” Rowan asks, listening to the snorts of amusement coming from the boys around them.   
“Yeah.” Conrad sighs, falling into the boys trap. “I’ll play with you.”

~~~  
Rowan grinned as he dragged the firey boy out onto the schools front lawn, their feet dredging through the fluffy white stuff. He drops Conrad’s hand once their far enough away that his mate won’t turn around and go back to the castle. He grins happily as some flakes fell from the sky, landing in his hair.

He spins around, his hands above his head, watching as the snow stopped falling further, suspended in the air. “It’s beautiful.” Conrad whispers softly. “You’ve been practicing.”  
Rowan laughs and nods. “It’s taken weeks to get to this point.” He agrees. “But I did it. For you.”  
He leans in for a kiss, pushing the alpha down into the piled snow. 

“Happy Chaylixa.” He whispers softly. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” Conrad kisses him again, running his hand through Rowans hair. “Thank you... for this gift.”


End file.
